Six Million Dollar Man: The Coward
"The Coward" is the twelfth episode of season one of the sci-fi/action series The Six Million Dollar Man. This episode was directed by Reza Badiyi with a script written by Elroy Schwartz. It first aired on ABC on Friday, April 19th, 1974. Cast & Crew Principal Cast * Lee Majors as Steve Austin * Richard Anderson as Oscar Goldman Guest Stars * George Montgomery as Christopher Bell/Garth * Ron Soble as Queng-Dri * France Nuyen as Mamu * Martha Scott as Helen Elgin Co-Stars * George Takei as Chin-Ling * Fuji as Kai-Sing * Bennie Dobbins as 1st bandit * Robert Herron as 2nd bandit * Bill Lane as 3rd bandit * Kim Kahana as Prokar * Kenny Endoso as Johra Production crew * Harve Bennett - Executive producer * Sam Strangis - Producer * Donald R. Boyle - Producer * Elroy Schwartz - Writer * Reza Badiyi - Director * Arthur E. McLaird - Associate producer * Lionel E. Siegel - Executive story consultant * Oliver Nelson - Music * Enzo A. Martinelli - Director of photography, A.S.C. * William Campbell - Art director * Mary Swanson - Set decorator * James A. Westman - Assistant director * Ted Schilz - Unit manager * Jamie Caylor - Film editor * Fabien Tordjmann - Film editor * Charles King - Sound * Jack Cole - Main title design * Richard Belding - Editorial supervision * Hal Mooney - Music supervision * Burton Miller - Costume designer * Arnold F. Turner - Production associate Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 1.5 of the Six Million Dollar Man: Season 1 DVD collection. * The Six Million Dollar Man is based on the novel Cyborg by author Martin Caidin. The series is production in association with Silverton Productions, Inc.m and Universal Television. * This episode is production code number 40015. * Martha Scott is credited as a special guest star in this episode. * Actor Bennie E. Dobbins is credited as Bennie Dobbins in this episode. * Actor Bob Herron is credited as Robert Herron in this episode. * Actor William T. Lane is credited as Bill Lane in this episode. * Film editor Fabien D. Tordjmann is credited as Fabien Tordjmann in this episode. * Art director William L. Campbell is credited as William Campbell in this episode. * Sound engineer Charlie King is credited as Charles King in this episode. * This is a key episode as it gives background information on Steve Austin's family, including his father, Carl Austin, and mother, Helen Elgin. * This is the first episode of the series to use sound effects for Steve Austin's bionic arm. * Actor George Takei is best known for his portrayal of Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu on the science fiction television series Star Trek. Coincidentally, another Star Trek alum, William Shatner, made a guest appearance in the previous episode, "Burning Bright". * This is the first appearance of actress Martha Scott in the role of Helen Elgin. She appears next in the season two episode, "The Bionic Woman". See also External Links * * * * * * "The Coward" at the Bionic Wiki ---- ---- Category:Articles Category:Episodes Category:1974/Episodes Category:April, 1974/Episodes Category:Jack Cole/Title designer Category:Experimental pages Category:Full crew